


Come over

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Horror, Other, Text Messages, aren't i special?, came up with this myself ;3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short horror story inspired by  Annie96, the horror story through text.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TotalSkeletonTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalSkeletonTrash/gifts).



> Hope you like it!

AvaTheCutie: R u there?

ChaseAdams: Yeah, what's wrong?

AvaTheCutie: Come over

ChaseAdams: It's 3am. Why?

AvaTheCutie: Because babe, your supposed to be here for me.

ChaseAdams:At 3am?

AvaTheCutie: Yes, now come over

ChaseAdams: Go back to sleep

AvaTheCutie:I won't be ignored Chase!

AvaTheCutie: Chase!

ChaseAdams: What?!

AvaTheCutie:Come over now!

ChaseAdams:No!

AvaTheCutie:COME OVER!

ChaseAdams: Ava wtf you aren't acting like yourself!

AvaTheCutie: GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU LIKE I KILLED AVA!

ChaseAdams:Holy shit! I'm calling the police!

AvaTheCutie: I found where you live on her phone. It was nice talking to you.

AvaTheCutie: This would have been much easier if you followed my instructions

ChaseAdams:Which were?

AvaTheCutie: Come over

**Author's Note:**

> BTW TotalSkeletonTrash, if you do read this, I really like all your work. It's great :3.


End file.
